Michiyuki
by YukaKyo
Summary: Roy x Ed Estoy aquí. En completa soledad. Esperando... Esperando por alguien que tal vez. Nunca volverá Adaptacion Yaoi TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Michiyuki**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** Adaptación para fic Del Doujinshi Dolce, Yaoi, angst, drama. Espero y guste.

**Parte I. En espera**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Estoy aquí. En completa soledad. Esperando... Esperando por alguien que tal vez.

Nunca volverá"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viento que golpeaba su rostro constantemente, era frío...

No...

Mas bien helado...

Frente a él, el paisaje simplemente era blanco, perfecto y completamente vacío.

Justo como su propio corazón se encontraba.

Sus ojos se encontraban fijos hacia el frente, mas no podía decirse que se concentraba en observar un punto en especifico. Uno que le permitiera seguir con la constante guardia que plantaba cada día en las afueras de la rustica caballa en la que desde dos años atarás vivía.

Las solapas del pesado abrigo negro que le cubrían se movían furiosamente, acompañando el inconstante vaivén del viento helado, la nieve se apilaba a su alrededor, sobre sus hombros. En ocasiones cubriéndole. Mas no se movía. Y si lo hacia era justo cuando su cuerpo cansado así se lo exigía.

Solo así, podía regresar donde su cuerpo se encontraba...

Alejándose de ese mar de recuerdos donde se sumergía...

Aunque si alguien se lo preguntara... de los mismos jamás desearía alejarse.

Porque solo así, podía estar cerca de él.

Una vez mas a su lado.

El fuerte entumecimiento de sus piernas le hizo alejarse de sus memorias. La helada nieve le cubría una vez mas y sus prendas por mas gruesas que fueran. No eran suficientes para ayudarle a soportar las inclemencias del tiempo. Al menos no cuando se exponía a las mismas por muchas mas horas de las que soportaría una persona normal.

Su ojo que estaba ausente, levemente regresaba al presente que vivía, el crudo frío le calo hasta los huesos y con el ultimo ventarrón el gorro de la chaqueta, cayo sobre sus hombros, dejándole resentir las ráfagas heladas, golpeado sus mejillas con violencia.

Como si el mismo viento quisiera regresarle algo de lucidez a su ofuscada mente.

Levanto su mano como reacción, como si con aquello pudiese evitar que aquella ultima imagen de su mente se desvaneciera.

Frente a él.

Solo había una figura difusa, colores mezclados de rojo y dorado. Y un pequeño símbolo oscuro.

Se sintió enfermo. Y una vez mas vacío...

La mano que detenía a la nada lentamente fue cayendo hasta quedar simplemente a un lado de su costado.

­­

— Regresa... — Soltó como suspiro dejando escapar una gruesa bocanada de vapor de su boca seca .

Sus cabellos se revolvieron con la ventisca, llenándose de pequeños copos blancos de nieve.

El paisaje frente a él, completamente blanco le pareció agobiante a pesar de ser hermoso. Movió lentamente sus piernas, acercándose a la derrumbada cerca de alambre y madera que en algún tiempo delimitaba la pequeña cabaña.

Cerro su ojo sintiéndose repentinamente mas cansado.

— Regresa mí... Edward — susurró quedamente. Antes de dejarse caer pesadamente de rodillas sobre la nieve, cerrando los puños de rabia e impotencia malamente contenidas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la Yuka: Bien esto solo ha sido algo asi como la pequeña introduccion a esto. Espero y no le moleste a nadie, pero de ser asi, dejo de continuar, si no, pues continuo xD. Saludos!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Michiyuki**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** Adaptación Del Doujinshi Dolce, Yaoi, angst, drama. Espero y guste.

**Parte II. Helado Fuego**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"El fuego aun continua ardiendo dentro de mí, sin llama alguna.

La espera bajo la lluvia me enferma y me hunde, aislándome de la gente como si eso para mi fuese bueno.

Dejando todo aquello que merece ser abandonado... simplemente me encuentro en el vacío vagando."

"Y continuo esperando de esta forma"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El crispar de las llamas y su débil respiración era el único sonido que llenaba aquella lúgubre habitación. Llevaba algunos minutos despierto, la cama a unos metros lucia revuelta y desecha. Ni siquiera había tenido la más mínima intención de recogerla.

Para que hacerlo...

Después de todo ya no había más que hacer durante el día y seguramente volvería pronto a la misma.

Se había levantado solo para atizar un poco el fuego y ya estando ahí, aprovecho para agregar algunos leños más a la chimenea. Las rojizas llamas le habían cautivado, quedándose arrodillado frente a las mismas, sin pensar en nada coherente, mas que la finita y muda contemplación de las cálidas llamas frente a él.

En algún momento se había sentado sobre un pequeño diván que solía utilizar como sillón de espera.

Simplemente ahí. Sentado con la cabeza gacha, mirando un punto en la infinidad, sin significado alguno.

Dejando que los minutos y las horas lentamente pasaran sobre sus hombros cansados.

_Regresa _

Escucho como un susurro cansado dentro de su cabeza. Un pequeño susurro que en su subconsciente se repetía cada vez con mayor claridad y fuerza.

_Regresa... _

_Regresa para mí _

Recargo sus manos a sus costados, arqueando ligeramente la espalda, echándose hacia delante, mientras separaba un poco sus piernas. Podía decir que el sueño empezaba a calarle, pero a pesar de tener los ojos mas que entrecerrados se negaba a cerrarlos por completo, así como ignoraba la necesidad de dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el costado restante del pequeño diván en el que estaba.

_Regresa... _

_Por lo menos una vez mas... _

Una mueca melancólica se formo en su rostro, marcando claramente algunas arrugas en el mismo. La presión sobre sus sienes causada por la liguilla del parche sobre su ojo le llego a ser insoportable, mas no lo retiro del mismo. Su único ojo miraba borroso aquella mano que tenia sobre su rodilla, una mano que no estaba enfundada en los guantes de alquimista que solía llevar.

Patético...

Realmente así se sentía...

Pero en realidad no importaba al igual que todo lo demás.

El fuerte crispar de la chimenea llamo su atención, fijando su vista cansada en uno de los leños que despacio se consumía en su totalidad. La pequeña llama que ardía sobre la madera seca moría, extinguiéndose con rapidez, negándose a continuar consumiendo la madera que aun delante a si tenía.

Sonrío levemente.

Justo como aquella llama... él quería desaparecer...

Negándose a continuar, negándose a seguir con su existencia... una vez más...

Una fría ventisca le sorprendió, abriendo en demasía su único ojo, notando como la llama en lugar de apagarse se avivaba, negándose a morir aun y cuando algunos copos de nieve fría cayeron sobre la misma. Giro el rostro levemente hacia la puerta, que lucia entreabierta y que de un fuerte empujón fue abierta en su totalidad.

Y lo que vio, no podía ser otra cosa más que una retorcida alucinación.

— Perdón por entrar así—

Parado en el umbral de la puerta lo vio, ataviado en su abrigo rojo cubierto de nieve, arreglándoselas para que el gorro que le cubría no se cayera al mismo tiempo que intentaba cerrar la puerta.

— La nieve aquí es terrible. Casi se congela mi automail —

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado, aun si dar crédito a lo que frente a él veía. La puerta tras del recién llegado, se había cerrado al fin. Lo observo en silencio, acomodando el gorrito tras su espalda dejando al descubierto sus cabellos de oro, mientras sus manos ahora se entretenían en alejar algo de aquella nieve que llevaba en sus hombros.

¿Podía ser realmente él?

¿En verdad podía creerlo?

Tembló

Levemente cuando sus ojos dorados le recorrieron con suavidad por todo su cuerpo, como si también el quisiera cerciorarse que en realidad estaba frente a él.

Una sonrisa suave se formo en los labios del rubio, una sonrisa que levemente se volvió complacida y añorante, demasiado reconfortante para ambos.

Para soltar algunas segundos después algunas palabras de sus labios.

— Bien... aun después de todo este tiempo sigues vivo —

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio que hablaba, se volvió más tierna

— Eso me alegra coronel —

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y con solo volver a verte, para mi fue como... alejarme de las sombras para volver a la luz"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Michiyuki**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** Adaptación, Yaoi, angst, drama. Espero y guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Parte II. Remembranzas de los pecados **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y las cicatrices persisten, al igual que nuestros pecados"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasados ya varios minutos así, en silencio, uno concentrado en solo observar las llamas frente a él, estirando ambas manos hacia las mismas intentando que los entumecidos músculos de su única mano entraran en calor al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras que el otro nuevamente sentado su espalda observaba.

Chasqueo la lengua, cerrando los ojos por un breve segundo para abrirlos despacio, como si con aquello la visión de esa persona sentada de rodillas a una considerable distancia, desapareciera.

Llego a tragase el suspiro que luchaba por salir de sus labios antes de clavar su mirada oscura sobre los hombros del rubio.

— ¿Realmente... eres tu? —

Se atrevió a preguntar con miedo. Vio como el joven bajaba la vista del fuego concentrándose en mirar la mano de automail que no se encontraba enguantada.

— ¿Eres en verdad tu... Ed? —

Lo vio girarse levemente, sonriendo con suavidad antes de cambiar su mueca por una mas confiada y arrogante, justo de la misma forma en que siempre lo veía cuando entraba por las enormes puertas de madera de su antigua oficina.

— ¿Como puedes olvidar una cara como esta?—

El único ojo del pelinegro le reconoció, sin duda alguna era él.

— ¿Donde? — Paso saliva por sus labios resecos antes de continuar con aquella pregunta. — ¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo Ed? —

Roy noto como los ojos del rubio se entrecerraban levemente, mas no respondió de inmediato, sino que al contrario lo vio levantarse sentándose en el mismo incomodo pedazo de madera que utilizaba a modo de asiento, una de sus manos llevándola justo al lugar donde él tenia el parche en su cara.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

Desconcierto, fue lo primero que Roy mostró tanto en sus pupilas dilatadas como en su rostro blanco. Bajo el rostro ocultándolo entre las sombras oscuras, ahí mismo donde la calidez de las llamas no lograba iluminar del todo, lo que tocaban.

El dolor profundo de innumerables imágenes y batallas perdidas le golpeo con una demoledora fuerza, provocándole un vertido que lo obligo a inclinarse hacia atrás, clavando sus manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse. Todas aquellas metas no cumplidas, meritos de los que no se sentía orgulloso.

Todo aquello que daba miedo.

Aquel que ya no era mas el coronel.

Volvió a componerse, su cabello oscuro brillo con tintes rojizos al crepitar de las llamas que consumían con rapidez los troncos de seca madera. Evocaciones de un pasado y de aspiraciones idealistas nublaron su mirada oscura, dibujando en su rostro una débil sonrisa de añoranza.

¿Qué era lo que ahora llevaba en su rostro?

Solo el resultado de sus…

— Pecados —

Concluyo ampliando un poco más la sonrisa, mostrándola un poco más sincera y real. Como hacia demasiado tiempo atrás no sonreía.

Pecados…

Sus pecados…

El frío tacto del acero, traspaso la cubierta de cuero por sobre su rostro, enfriando el parpado flojo que, cubría solo el interior vació de su faltante ojo. Dedos de metal que no se negaron a aceptar entre los suyos los de carne del militar, presionando un poco mas la carne dañada tras el parche. Aceptando lo que podía llamarse, una caricia nunca antes dada entre ellos.

Si hubiese tenido su ojo abierto, seguramente el triste y melancólica brillo dolido de aquellos ojos dorados lo habría conmovido. La comprensión y el deseo de haber podido regresarle tan siquiera aquello. Aunado a la irremediable certeza de lo inevitable.

No podía regresar algo como aquello.

Sus rodillas se golpearon entre si al acercarse un poco mas y solo fue necesario levantarse tan solo un poco, para quedar cerca de su rostro. Sus dedos alejados de aquel lugar perdido. Remplazados por el calido y húmedo tacto de sus labios sobre la piel dañada y desnuda de su rostro.

Un gesto calido y un tanto amable, para su ser añorado.

El breve contacto termino lento y pausado. Las pupilas oscuras y doradas firmes y fijas la una sobre la otra. Palabras que fluyeron sin ser pronunciadas. Sentimientos guardados, empolvados en lo más profundo de la memoria y el reencuentro de una emoción compartida. El leve brillo de entendimiento para ambos.

— Te había echado tanto de menos —

Una ligera frase, un recortado silencio y el inquieto movimiento de luces sombras y ropas, que tomaron desprevenido al rubio. La calidez del apretado abrazo en que lo mantenía el militar entre sus brazos lo había dejado mudo.

Dejo que el débil suspiro que guardaba finalmente brotara de sus labios, relajándose en la firme presión del agarre. Necesidades incumplidas que ahora tenían sentido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron erráticos en un principio sobre la gruesa tela azulada de la chaqueta recorriendo la espalda, hasta asirse con fuerza sobre la misma correspondiendo al abrazo. La tibieza del cuello del pelinegro recibió la tersura de la mejilla del rubio que se limito a cerrar los ojos disfrutando del abrazo compartido.

Pues había necesitado tanto un momento como aquel.

Un pequeño momento para ambos, donde se olvidaba el dolor de sus errores del pasado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Habíamos estado esperando un simple instante como este"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Michiyuki**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo

**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Ed

**Categoría:** Adaptación, Yaoi, angst, drama. Espero y guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Parte III. Caricias Dolorosas **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fue por esa gentil caricia de tus dedos, es que dedique mil plegarias dolorosas"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El frío calaba aun más y con sobrada razón, pues la que había sido en principio una gentil ventisca de nieve. Había pasado a desatarse en una ventosa tormenta, que golpeteaba ruidosamente las viejas ventanas, amenazando peligrosamente con romper los delgados vidrios que en el centro de las mismas tenían.

Mas lo ultimo en que pensaban aquellos dos, era en aquella terrible ventisca.

El abrazo en el que ambos se habían fundido, ahora era mas estrecho. Las ropas se mezclaban y confundían por la proximidad de los cuerpos. Suaves gemidos y profundos suspiros se escuchaban débilmente, cuando los labios rompían por escasos segundos su roce de besos.

Sus manos le tocaban, tan levemente, como si con el roce certero de sus yemas de un segundo a otro desapareciera. Edward gimió molesto mientras Roy le besaba y tras un último mordisco leve en los labios del mayor, separo su rostro mirándole intensamente con sus pupilas doradas, siendo revelado su propio reflejo por la única pupila oscura del pelinegro.

— Tócame — Roy le escucho pedirle débilmente, mientras en sus tostadas mejillas un tenue rosado se evidenciaba.

— Tócame — volvió a repetirle

— Al menos por una vez, de verdad hazlo— sus manos por un segundo dudaron, para luego pasearse sin temor alguno por sobre las ropas oscuras de Ed.

Y el rubio cerró sus ojos, mientras sentía como las calidas yemas se colaban bajo las prendas que le cubrían y como otras más se desprendían, incluso con su propia ayuda de su cuerpo.

Porque aunque la caricia de sus dedos fuese tan dolorosa.

No había en verdad algún otro gesto más amoroso o dulce que le pudiese brindar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y la razón por la que me aleje del fuego, habías sido tu, solo por ti."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se había dejado caer suavemente hacia atrás, quedando recostado sobre las blancas sabanas del mullido colchón. Con sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo relajado, esperaba ser cubierto en su desnudez por el cuerpo maduro y fuerte, que sabia, de un momento a otro junto a él iba a estar.

El colchón a su lado se hundió y poco después pudo sentir la presencia fuerte sobre él apoyándose con las palmas abiertas de sus manos sobre las sabanas. La tibia calidez proveniente de la chimenea caldeaba los dos sencillos cuartos en donde el ex-coronel vivía. Pero ni las crepitantes llamas tenían la misma calidez de su aliento golpeándole sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Abrió los ojos entonces, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Roy sobre él. Abstraído y dubitativo. Solo pudo sonreírle con sinceridad mientras levantaba su mano hecha de automail, llevándola a la mejilla del hombre, trazando una fría caricia sobre la mejilla caliente de Roy.

— Tócame para saber que todo esto es realidad —

Y fue entonces Ed quien lo atrajo hacia él y pasándole los dedos de metal tras la nuca le obligo a besarle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tan solo pediría un poco mas de tiempo, para poder permanecer aquí"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su piel tocándose, los dedos deslizándose por los músculos firmes y suaves. La húmeda lengua mojando la piel y los dientes que mordían con relativa fuerza los lugares más vulnerables que parecía ya no conocer.

Como si fuese justo la primera vez… cuando en verdad no lo era.

O tal vez si, después de tanto tiempo de separación obligada.

Dedos enterrándose en las sabanas, movimientos relajados pero firmes de pelvis contra pelvis y los gemidos que evidenciaban el goce mutuo de aquel placer compartido, acallados penosamente por el dorso de su mano.

O al menos así intentaba calmarse el pequeño rubio mientras sentía que sus mejillas no podían estar mas calientes que ahora. Se abrazó a Roy sintiéndole aun en él y sin poder evitarlo tibias lagrimas abandonaron sus parpados cerrados.

Las gruesas mantas eran tan confortables para sus dolidos músculos. Aunque debía de aceptar que no había nada que se le pudiese comparar al firme torso donde descansaba.

Y es que realmente había añorado tanto, estar una vez mas así.

En sus calidos brazos que con infinita protección le acunaban.

Aunque la piel sobre la que su cabeza reposaba, estaba ahora húmeda. Sus lágrimas incontenibles, incluso en aquellos momentos, continuaban saliendo y aunque los dedos blancos del pelinegro las secaran, nuevas volvían a mojar las mejillas del rubio y caían sin evitarlo sobre la piel de su pecho.

Él le había tocado justo como Edward le había pedido y la realidad dolía.

Y mas una realidad como aquella.

— Edward — escucho que le llamaban e hizo un intento por levantar el rostro, mas Roy había dejado reposar su mejilla sobre la cabeza del rubio acercándolo mas a él.

— ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? — el rubio entrecerró los ojos dolido. Más cuando sus labios se abrieron, el aliento le fue robado una vez más por el pelinegro.

— Donde estas…— Una duda — ¿Dónde estas ahora? —

Se separo de él, poco y levemente. Lo suficiente para encararle. Su dolido ojo oscuro le trastoco el corazón y sus dedos que, le había quitado de la mejilla aquel mechón dorado rebelde pasándolo tras su oreja. Lo hicieron fruncir el entrecejo abatido.

— Roy si te lo dijera… — se abrazo a él, escondiendo su rostro en el nacimiento del cuello pálido del pelinegro.

— En verdad, no me lo creerías — Nuevas lágrimas y un sollozo que no pudo evitar acompañaron sus últimas palabras, mientras aquellos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban una vez más. Tratando con ello de evitar el violento temblor que en todo su cuerpo tenía.

Pues estaba en un mundo tan idéntico al suyo, mas sin embargo en ese mundo.

Ninguno de los dos juntos existía…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Un mundo de brillantes colores, donde no estas tu"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa… **

_**Revi**__**s: **_

Inugami Elric: Hola! Pues no es todo aun! Quedan tal vez dos pedacitos mas! Sip! Es difícil adaptar un doujinshi a fic! Tu haces un excelente trabajo también en el mismo campo! Gracias por el revi y nos estamos leyendo!

Inu-Chan Girl: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu revie! Estoy satisfecha del resultado que en ti logro! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Claro que pienso continuarlo! Saludos!

: Hola! En efecto el titulo de este fic, es el nombre del ending de Loveless! Saludos!

LaBrujaSay-Say: Hola! Gracias por pasar por acá para leer el pedacito pasado y espero que este también lo veas! Por cierto, espero verte mas seguido por aquí y a tus hermosas creaciones también! Saludos!

haneko-chan: Hola! A que si son una lindura juntos xD! Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado! Saludos!

Shadir: Hola! En efecto, perfectamente explicada! Saludos!

Mireya Humbolt: Hola! Se siente tan bien cuando se que he logrado trastocar a alguien con lo que escribo, se me llena el corazón de alegría! Gracias por el revie y espero seguir viéndote acá! Saludos!

Seiketo Nayset: Hola! Pues espero que siga como dices atrayendo a los lectores xD, gracias por pasarte por acá! Un gran saludo!


End file.
